List of Seven Network slogans
Seven Network's TV ad campaigns tend to follow NBC (mostly due to Seven's semi-close ties with the American network), but at times also used some imaging from fellow US networks ABC and FOX. Network IDs *Jan. 1970-February 28, 1975: "The Seven Revolution" (based on "Promises Promises" by Burt Bacharach) *1974: "Looking Better Than Ever!" (Sydney/Adelaide only) *1975: "Seven Colors Your World" *1976-79: "The Color Machine" (a.k.a. Seven/Who Colours Your World) *1981-82: "Channel 7, All The Best" (Sydney/Adelaide only) (borrowed from NBC's 1976 slogan) *Summer 1981/82: "Lucky Seven" (Sydney/Melbourne only) *1983: "Just Watch Us Now" (Sydney/Adelaide/Perth only) (based on NBC's "We're NBC, Just Watch Us Now"; also used by NQTV) *1984: "Be There" (Melbourne/Sydney/Perth only) (again, based on NBC's slogan that marked NBC's rise in the 80s) *1985-88: "Let's All Be There" (borrowed elements from "Come Home to NBC" and the "Let's All Be There" versions of 1984/85 and 1985/86) *1986: "Say Hello!" (Adelaide/Melbourne/Perth only) (based on Frank Gari's "Hello News" variant; also used by TasTV (TVT 6 and TNT 9) as Hello Tassie 1986-89) *1988: "Let's Celebrate '88" (borrowed elements from "Come Home to NBC" and "Let's Celebrate '86", but with NBC's Rainbow People theme as background music) *1989: "Only the Best on 7" (borrowed from NBC's "Come Home to the Best, Only on NBC", first with the new Split 7 logo) (Also used by Prime Television) *Summer 1989/90: "Only the Best in Summer" *1990: "In The Mood" *1991: "Yeah!" (based on the song "Mony Mony" by Billy Idol) *1992: "Good Vibrations" (based on the song by The Beach Boys) *1993-94: "It Has to Be Seven" *1995: "Handmade Television" *February 1995-June 1996: "Discover It All" *June 1996-April 1999: "Everyone's Home" *September 1996: "40 Years of Television" *May 1999-September 14, 2003: "The One to Watch" (last with the Split 7 logo from 1999-2000, first with the present red ribbon insignia from 2000-2003) *Christmas 1999: "The Colours of Christmas" *Christmas 2002: "Christmas is..." *2003 (September 14-November): "Lucky Number Seven" *Summer 2003/04: "Brand Spankin' New Summer" *2004: "7 NOW" (based on FOX's 2002 slogan "FOX NOW") *Summer 2004/05: "7 Summer" (based on "Summer of Love" by Black Cabs) *December 26, 2004-present: "GOTTALOVEIT" *2006 (Aug-Sept): "TV Turns 50" *2008 (Oct-Dec): "Celebrate Australia's Best" (based on the song "The Show" by Lenka) Melbourne HSV-7 (1956-) *1960: "You're on Seven, This is Herald-Sun TV" *1964: "HSV7 Tops The Lot!" *1965-66: "Melbourne's Sold on HSV Channel 7!" *1967: "Look For The Seven" *Christmas 1970: "Christmas in Melbourne" *1971-72: "This is Seven, Looking Good" *1973-74: "Seven, Something Special" *1975 (Mar. 1-Aug. 31): "SSSSSSS Seven Color Television" *1979-80: "You're on Seven" (borrowed elements from NBC's "NB-See Us") *1980-81: "Seven is a Part of You" *Summer 1981/82: "Summer is a Part of You" *1982: "Take a Bow" *1983: "Sevensational" *1985-87: "Hello Melbourne" (based on Frank Gari's Hello News/Say Hello) *1986 (Nov.): "Entertaining Melbourne" (used to celebrate 30 Years of HSV-7) *1989: "Nobody Knows Melbourne Like Seven" *1990: "Made in Melbourne" *Early 1999: "Melbourne's Alive!" *2005 (Aug. 22): "Melbourne is Seven" *2005 (Nov. 4): "7 Melbourne - Our 50th Begins!" (Based on Frank Gari's Hello News variant of 1986) *2006 (Aug-Sept): "7 Melbourne - 50 Years On" Sydney ATN-7 (1956-) *1956: "This is ATN Channel 7, Sydney" *1968: "Seven is..." *Summer 1978/79: "Seven Summer" *1979: "Seven's Reaching for the Stars" *1980: "Channel 7's Proud in Sydney" (borrowed elements from NBC's "Proud as a Peacock") *Summer 1982/83: "Summer is the Time, Seven is the Place" (based on ABC's "Now is the Time, ABC is the Place") *1985-87: "Let's All Be There" (based on NBC's "NBC, Let's All Be There" of 1984-1986) *1986: "Sydney CBD" (used alongside "Let's All Be There") *1986 (Nov.): "Thirty Years Together, Channel 7 and You" (based on WTTG's 1985 ID "Forty Years Together, Channel 5 and You") *1987: "You're Invited on a Journey" *2006: "Celebrating 50 Years of Television in Sydney" (Used to celebrate 50 Years of Television in Sydney) Brisbane BTQ-7 (1959-) *1959: "Start on 7 and You'll Stay on 7!" *1960-61: "Station of the Stars" *1965:"The New 7" *1966: "You'll See It All on Seven" *1967: "Brisbane's Liveliest Channel" *1975 (Jan-Feb): "The Entertainers" *Summer 1978/79: "Summer Fever!" *1979: "Seven Fever!" (used to celebrate 20 Years of BTQ7) *Summer 1979/80: "Summer Fever!" *1980: "Seven, You're Still Looking Hot!" *Early 1981: "We're Doing It For You" *1981: "Supercharged 7!" *1982-88: "Love You Brisbane" *1982: "Shine on Brisbane" (used to promote the 1982 Commonwealth Games) *1984: "Love You Queensland - 25 Years of Television" *1989: "Only The Best Will Do" *1989: "Happy 30th Birthday!" *1992-94: "Nobody Knows Brisbane Like Seven" *1995-96: "Queensland's Great South East" *1997-99: "The Great South East" *1999: "7 - 1959-1999" (used to celebrate 40 Years of BTQ7) *Christmas 1999: "Christmas in the Great South East" *2002: "The Great South East" *2007-08: "Love You Queensland" *2009 (Jul-Nov): "Celebrating 50 Years" Adelaide ADS-7 (1959-1987) *1959: "Tonight is the Time, Seven is the Station" (used for ADS 7's launch on Oct. 24, 1959) *1967: "The Station with the Pleasant Australian Accent!" *1984: "Adelaide is Seven" *1985-86: "Let's All Be There" (based on NBC's "NBC, Let's All Be There" of 1984-86) *1986-87: "Say Hello! - Adelaide Proud" '' SAS-7 (1987-present) *Late 1987: "On The Move" *1989-90: "Adelaide's Channel 7" (Bee Gees's "First of May" played through the background) *1991-93: "Nobody Knows Adelaide Like Seven" *1997: "Adelaide's Home with Seven" *2007: "Seven On the Move" Perth TVW-7 (1959-) *1980: "21 Years of Television" *1982-83: "We're With You, 7" (Channel 7, We're With You!) (Also used by SAS-10 and NBN-3) *1984-85: "You Can See It All on 7" (also used by SAS-10) *1985-89: "Love You Perth" *Summer 1986/87: "The Heat Is On!" (based on the Glen Frey song) *1999: "Perth - 40 Years" *2009 (Jul-Nov): "Still Love You Perth" (used to celebrate 50 Years of TVW7) Slogans not used on air "Welcome to the Bright New World of Seven" (used to promote color broadcasts from 1974-75 on HSV-7 Melbourne) "Bright New World" was created by HSV-7 Melbourne for use around Australia, but was not seen on air. It was used in a shopping centre promotion for "Phillips Natural Colour TV" during the period of colour test transmissions. The promotion involved TV sets on display with this Ident on a loop. Unconfirmed *ADS7 1960s: "You're in Tune When You're Tuned to Seven" *ADS7 1960s: "Seven Turns You On!" *ATN7 1960's: "The Station That's Selling...Really Selling" *ATN7 1960's: "The Leadership Station" *ATN7/TVW7 1980's: "Sail On" External links *Australian Television Archive *AusTVHistory *80s TV themes SuperSite Category:Advertising slogans